


Go Right

by welcome2myparade



Series: Anyone Other Than Oliver [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcome2myparade/pseuds/welcome2myparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was seeing him and Sara together. Maybe it was the devastation they saw everyday. Oliver didn’t know, but he knew this. Seeing Felicity kissing the handsome man with raptors surrounding them broke his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Saturday, June 25th, 2015**

 

No one saw it coming. One day Felicity was there, smiling at Diggle and Roy’s jokes, and the next day she was on a boat headed to Jurassic World. Felicity wanted to say she felt bad for leaving but honestly? She wasn’t. She was sick of Laurel insulting her and Oliver doing goddamn nothing. 

 

The job they were giving her was the tech stuff concerning a new dinosaur called the “Indominus Rex”. It sounded scary to Felicity, who gripped the rails of the boat. 

 

“Are you new too?” Felicity jumped. The man behind her grinned embarrassedly when she turned. He was tall, with dark skin, a muscular body and tattoos on his arms. He was wearing a white, tight tank top and brown cargo shorts. “Aaron Harse.” He introduced himself. “I’m the new Mosasaurus trainer.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Aaron.” Felicity said, shaking his hand. “Felicity Smoak. I’m tech support.” She said jokingly. 

 

“Really?” Aaron grinned. “That’s awesome. Like hacking and stuff?”

 

“Basically.” Felicity shrugged. “I’m working with one of the new dinosaurs.”

 

“Cool.” Aaron studied her. “You used to work for Oliver Queen, right?” Felicity winced. “Oh. Sorry. Touchy subject?”

 

“You could say that.” Felicity said. She heard her phone vibrate and pulled it out of her jean pocket. 

 

**FROM OLIVER: Why the hell did you quit? Where are you? FeLicity, can we talk about this? Please call me, sara or diggle.**

 

“Woah.” Aaron gaped. Felicity glanced up and saw the island. It was beautiful, all bright green grass and crystal blue seas and Felicity gasped at the sight of dinosaurs flashing across the ground before disappearing. 

 

“Amazing.” Aaron whispered. 

 

The boat docked where a handsome man with dark skin and dark hair was waiting. DOCK 53 was on a sign.

 

“I’m DOCK 3.” Aaron said. He smiled at her. “Maybe we can meet up later. Remember Aaron Harse. Mosasaurus.” Felicity smiled and grabbed her bags. 

 

“Got it. Have fun with your..” She stumbled over her words. “Mososaurias?” 

 

“Mosasaurus.” He corrected as she started down the boat. “Bye Felicia!” She snorted as the boat docked and began down the to where her new boss waited. 

 

“Ms. Smoak! Lovely to see you!” Mr. Masrani practically purred. “How do you feel about helicopters?” 

 

**\--**

**Monday, July 19th, 2017**

 

“And the rebuilding of Masrani Tech AND Jurassic World wouldn’t be possible if not for Executive CEO Felicity Smoak and Velociraptor Trainor and co-Manager of Jurassic World, Owen Grady.” Team Arrow watched as Simon Masrani welcomed Felicity and a handsome, incredibly muscular man to the stage. 

 

Felicity was wearing a pair of brown cargo shorts, blue sneakers and a white tank top and she looked tired, but not unhappy at all. She smiled as she and Owen Grady stepped up. 

 

“This is a honor to be standing in front of you today, with Jurassic World prepared to reopen, safely.” Felicity said. “And we are all very excited to implicate the newest attraction: The Rex Tour.”

 

“The Rex Tour is a safe way to show off the Tyrannosaurus Rex AND both of the Indominus Rex's.” Owen Grady said calmly. “You are able to go in a “Dinosaur Proof” car and can see and, with the touch of a button, feed the dinosaurs.” He exchanged looks with a tall redhead. “Thank you. No more questions.” 

 

Owen Grady wrapped an arm protectively around Felicity’s stomach and they walked off towards the redhead and a tall, black man. 

 

Oliver was quiet when the reporter, Trish Angelo, started speaking again. Diggle put it on mute. The whole team, including an impatient  looking Laurel, waited patiently for someone to say something. “So, that’s where she went.” Sara murmured finally. 

 

“Jurassic World. Go Lissy.” Roy said weakly. Oliver could the betrayal in his voice though and he understood it. How could Felicity leave them? Was it something they did? Did they hurt her emotionally? Whatever they did, Oliver wanted to apologize for it. Just so Felicity would come back. 

 

But she wasn’t going to. Seeing her content face, it made him sick. She was never going to come back. He was positive of it. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, but the next chapters up! What do you think about this new story, and also, after this story, I'm thinking about doing a Black Panther story. What do you guys think about that??

“So, where’s the trainor?” Felicity asked, watching the two large eggs tremble slightly. The one was bright blue and beautiful with black veins going throughout it. It was smaller than the pure white one but just as intimidating. Their name was just as intimidating: Indominus Rex. 

 

Simon Masrani pulled out a hand mirror. Felicity frowned at him as he slipped it in front of her so she could see her reflection. “You’re looking at her.” He grinned. 

 

“Me?” Felicity spluttered. “I-I’m not qualified.” 

 

“Ah, but you are.” Masrani grinned. “Three degrees in Animal Psychology and you studied in Peru for a year with wild tigers. Impressive.” 

 

Felicity sighed. She knew that would come back to bite her. 

 

“Now, look.” Masrani said before she could make any more objections. “Here comes the little ones.” The smallest one, the blue, shuddered, but didn’t crack as the white one snapped and a little eye poked out. A claw scraped shell apart. 

 

It was amazing watching the shell tremble beautifully under the small dinosaur. The creature that came out was covered in liquids, small teeth snapping and a big yellow eyes curious and round. 

 

“Here.” Masrani gave Felicity a chunk of meat. The tiny dinosaur yowled. Felicity hesitantly put her hand out and the dinosaur watched her carefully. Then it snapped it jaws and swallowed the meat whole. 

 

“Jesus.” She said aloud as the dinosaur scrambled onto her hand, sniffing and nipping and licking and nuzzling. It seemed harmless, for a rex. As Felicity fed the creature two more cubes of meat, the blue one finally splintered and a small dinosaur tumbled out face first. 

 

“Ouch.” Masrani and Felicity grimaced together. Tucking the female dinosaur into the crook of her right arm, Felicity gently fed the other one a few cubes of meat. 

 

It was male, smaller than the female, and had a long neck, blue scales and bright green eyes. It was skinner than the female but had thicker teeth than her. The male was just as eager to nuzzle into Felicity though.

 

“Picked names, yet?” Masrani enquired, watching her bond with the two dinosaurs. Felicity shook her head, still entranced by the two. “Alright. You can sit in the nursery with Mr. Grady then while you think. Feed them more cubes.” 

 

Felicity stood, awkwardly holding them and she followed an assistant out of the room and down the hall. They stepped in front of the door, and the woman handed Felicity a bowl of cubed meat. The two rexes chirped excitedly and wagged their tails as Felicity stepped through. 

 

A man was alone in the room. He was slouched in a rocking chair, looking tired, and he would be tall if he was standing. His hair was a sort of shaggy reddish brown and his eyes were sharp and light colored. He was wearing a t-shirt and brown cargo pants. It made her feel embarrassed in her dark purple dress and flats. 

 

She sat down in a rocking chair across from him and quietly began feeding her dinosaurs and rocking. 

 

“New mother?” The man chuckled lowly after a few seconds of quiet. “My girls are over there.” Four small dinosaurs popped up with curious eyes by a stuffed animal. 

 

Felicity’s dinosaurs screeched loudly and began to wag their tails frantically. “You mind?” Felicity asked. 

 

“No, go ahead.” He replied. Felicity let them go and they began to run - no, stumble - towards the other dinosaurs. “Velociraptors. What are yours?”

 

“A type of Rex. Not Tyrannosaurus.” She added. “Felicity Smoak.” She leaned forward to shake his hand. 

 

“Owen Grady.” He shook her hand. “Nice to meet you, Miss Smoak.” He slouched over again and watched the dinosaurs with sharp eyes. 

 

“Just Felicity’s fine, Mr. Grady.” Felicity replied. 

 

“Then call me Owen.” Owen retorted. The silence that surrounded them was quiet and pleasant. Felicity wasn’t going to lie when she thought that she could do this job. A thought came to her. 

 

Trixie and Dominic. Perfect names. Felicity smiled fondly at the newly christened dinosaurs who gave an adorable screech. 

 

“Picked the names, I’m guessing?” Felicity snapped her eyes to Owen and blinked owlishly in surprise. He chuckled. “Happened to me when I first named the girls. There’s Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. What about yours?”

 

“Trixie and Dom.” Felicity replied with a wry smile. “How long have you been a trainor?”

 

“Just a few weeks. I used to be in the Marines. I trained with the animals.” Owen said, folding his hands over his stomach and setting his feet up on a chair. “What about you?”

 

“Oh, I...I used to be Oliver Queen’s Executive Assistant.” Felicity blushed as he caught her eye with an amused blue gaze. 

 

“Very important.” He said seriously. 

  
“Shut up.” She blushed in embarrassment. But she smiled and knew that without a doubt, that this job would be safer than working with the Arrow. 


End file.
